Aku Mau Coklat Darimu
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Dazai itu hanya ingin Chuuya memberinya coklat. Untuk event #MonthlyFFA dan #FeValentine


**Bungou Stray Dogs bukan punyaku, mereka punya Asagiri sensei. Aku hanya pinjam karakternya buat kepuasan pribadi.****Typo yang tidak sengaja dan sedikit ooc.****Dibuat untuk meramaikan Event #MonthlyFFA dan #FeValentine**

.

.

.

.

Dazai galau.

Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya berguling guling diatas kasur sambil memikirkan hari esok.

Besok adalah hari yang diidam idamkan bagi orang yang sudah mempunyai gebetan, orang terkasih, pacar maupun suami.

Hari valentine.

Dazai bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Chuuya memberinya coklat buatannya.

Masih ingat di otak jeniusnya, tahun lalu, Chuuya membuat coklat untuknya. Namun tidak diberikan. Pada akhirnya coklat itu Chuuya berikan pada Atsushi yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan Akutagawa yang hanya dapat mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kaku dan sedikit raut bingung.

Dazai tau mantan partnernya itu ragu untuk memberi coklat buatannya padanya. Salah Dazai sendiri dulu pernah mengejek Chuuya habis habisan saat pria cebol itu memberinya coklat. Sekarang Chuuya tidak pernah mau memberi Dazai coklat buatannya.

Dazai miris. Ia ingin coklat buatan dari Chuuya.

Coklat buatannya dulu enak sekali. Rasanya sangat pas dengan lidahnya hingga Dazai tidak ingin berbagi coklat itu. Namun karena rasa gengsi, ia dulu berkata bahwa coklat buatan dari Chuuya ia berikan pada Elise.

Merasa bahwa besok ia akan menemukan cara, Dazai memilih memejamkan mata. Berharap nanti saat terbangun akan menemukan ide agar Chuuya mau memberinya coklat.

Memang dasar pemalas tingkat akut, baru saja memejamkan mata, Dazai sudah menjelajah alam mimpi. Tanpa tau bahwa Chuuya tengah galau ditempat lain.

.

.

.

Pria dengan topi porkpie diatas kepala itu memakai apron biru muda yang manis. Ia sedang melelehkan beberapa batang coklat dengan campuran bahan lainnya.

Setelah leleh dan tercampur rata, ia memindahkan adonan itu kedalam cetakan coklat yang sudah disiapkannya lalu menunggunya hingga mengeras sambil melamun dengan wine ditangan.

Lagi lagi seperti ini.

Chuuya tidak yakin besok coklat yang dibuatnya khusus untuk seseorang ini akan sampai pada orang itu.

Dulu, saat Chuuya belajar membuat coklat dengan Kouyou anee-san, ia memberikan coklat buatannya itu pertama kali pada partnernya. Namun partnernya itu berkata bahwa coklatnya tidak enak dan ia tidak menyukainya. Lalu memberikan coklat itu pada Elise.

_"Aku tidak suka coklat buatanmu. Rasanya aneh. Jadi aku berikan pada Elise." Dazai berkata dengan raut menyebalkan saat Chuuya bertanya rasa dari coklat buatannya._

Chuuya menangkap maksud dari perkataan Dazai saat itu adalah Dazai tidak menyukai coklat. Karena saat ia bertanya pada Kouyou anee-san rasa dari coklat buatannya, wanita itu berkata bahwa rasanya enak.

Saat Chuuya mencoba coklat buatannya sendiri pun, rasanya biasa saja. Tidak aneh. Jadi Chuuya berpikir bahwa Dazai tidak menyukai coklatnya dan ia tidak memberi coklat untuk Dazai lagi meski diam diam ia selalu membuatkannya setiap tahun.

Chuuya ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia membuat coklat untuk Dazai. Namun saat melihat pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan coklat entah dari siapa dan memakannya, Chuuya mengurungkan niat dan malah memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Kouyou.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Chuuya membuat coklat untuk semua bawahannya juga untuk Elise, Q, Kouyou, Akutagawa, dan Mori. Tak lupa juga untuk Dazai si manusia perbanan bodoh itu. Namun, saat melihat Dazai tengah berjalan bersama seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan wajah cantik, Chuuya kembali mengurungkan niat. Berakhir memakan coklat itu sendirian.

Lalu setahun yang lalu. Chuuya nyaris memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Dazai. Namun kembali batal dan malah berujung memberikan coklat itu untuk Atsushi dan Akutagawa. Hanya karena Dazai mengejek tentang dirinya yang tidak mendapat coklat. (Padahal Chuuya sudah mendapatkan coklat dari para bawahannya dan Elise dan Kouyou anee-san.)

Kali ini, apa Chuuya akan berhasil memberikan coklat ini pada Dazai? Ck, Chuuya tidak yakin ia akan memberikan coklat itu untuk Dazai.

Azure melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seharusnya coklat buatannya sudah mengeras dan siap untuk dibungkus.

Cekatan tangannya menaruh gelas wine yang tersisa sedikit diatas meja dapur. Lalu mengeluarkan coklat itu dari cetakan dan menghias beberapa diantaranya. Setelahnya, ia mengambil kotak coklat yang sudah disiapkannya dan mulai menata coklat coklat itu.

Saat selesai, ditutupnya kotak coklat itu kemudian dibungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna biru muda. Kini coklat itu siap diberikan.

Sesaat Chuuya kembali meragu. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya membuat coklat ini untuk'nya' setiap tahunnya? Chuuya tidak tau. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk selalu membuat coklat untuk Dazai.

Kembali azure melirik jam, sudah jam 11, Chuuya menatap coklat berbungus biru muda ditangannya dengan sedikit harapan. Lalu ia meletakkannya di meja dan melepas apron yang dipakainya sedari tadi, memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan kegalauan untuk hari esok.

.

.

.

Dazai bersenandung riang. Ia menerima coklat diskonan dari Atsushi dan Kyouka. Juga coklat dengan rasa pahit dari Kunikida dan Yosano. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya bersenandung dengan wajah gembira.

Ia menemukan cara agar Chuuya mau memberinya coklat untuk kali ini. Dan kali ini, ia akan jujur tentang rasa coklat Chuuya.

Firasatnya berkata bahwa kali ini Chuuya pasti akan memberikan coklatnya. Aah, Dazai tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang kantor.

"Oi kuso Dazai! Kerjakan laporanmu! Jangan bebankan semua itu pada Atsushi!" oh, mama Kunikida sudah membentak. Saatnya membuat pria kuning berkacamata itu marah~

"Eeh? Apa gunanya aku punya kohai bila tidak ku manfaatkan?" dan perkataannya itu sukses mengundang delikan kesal dari Atsushi di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga Atsushi! Jangan mau diperintah seenaknya oleh Dazai! Kau itu harus...bla,bla,bla...dan...bla,bla,bla..."

Yha, jadinya diceramahi:(

.

.

.

Pria dengan topi aneh itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia membiarkan saja kakinya melangkah kemanapun ia mau. Toh, Chuuya tidak peduli.

Hari sudah sore dan pekerjaannya telah selesai, namun entah mengapa Chuuya enggan untuk pulang. Jadinya ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan jalan di sekeliling pelabuhan Yokohama.

"Chuuya~" panggil seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Chuuya, berikan aku coklat!" Dazai memeluk Chuuya dari belakang dengan manjanya. Kepala bersurai coklat mendusel di perpotongan leher Chuuya dan menghirup aromanya dalam dalam. Beruntunglah pelabuhan ini sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"H-hah?! Kenapa kau minta padaku?!" kepala dimiringkan, geli dengan rambut coklat yang menggelitik lehernya yang sebagian tertutup choker hitam. Tangan berusaha melepas lilitan lengan diperutnya.

"Karena Chuuya sudah tidak pernah memberikan ku coklat lagi sejak saat itu~" Dazai membisik di perpotongan leher, menghembuskan nafas hangat yang membuat Chuuya langsung merinding. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"K-kau kan tidak suka dengan co-coklatku..." Chuuya tergagap. Pikirannya berdebat antara ingin memberi coklat buatannya sekarang atau tidak. Karena bisa saja ini prank dari Dazai.

Dazai melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Chuuya agar berhadapan dengannya, ia memperhatikan wajah Chuuya yang memerah hingga telinga dan berujar setelahnya, "omong kosong! Aku menyukai coklat buatan Chuuya, dulu aku berbohong padamu. Coklat itu aku makan sendirian. Elise saja minta tidak aku kasih."

Otak Chuuya mendadak blank. "H-hah? Lalu kenapa dulu kau berbohong?"

Dazai tersenyum ganteng yang terlihat menjijikkan dimata Chuuya. "Karena dulu aku ingin menggodamu, siapa sangka kau malah diam saja dan menerima perkataanku."

Oh, bagus. Boleh Chuuya pukul Dazai sekarang? Percuma saja ia galau setiap hari valentine di tahun tahun sebelumnya.

"Jadi, dimana coklat untukku Chuuya? Aku tau kau selalu membuatkannya untukku setiap tahunnya."

Cukup. Urat kesabaran Chuuya yang sudah pendek dari sananya putus.

**DUAKHHHH!!!**

Dengan penuh cinta, Chuuya memukul perut Dazai hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh terkapar dengan mengenaskan di jalanan.

"MAKAREL SIALAN! JANGAN BERANI KAU MINTA COKLAT PADAKU LAGI!" Berlanjut dengan coklat buatan tangan yang dilempar dan tepat mengenai perut dan memantul jatuh di wajah Dazai.

Setelahnya Chuuya pergi dengan wajah merah menahan marah dan malu. Ia sudah tidak tau lagi perasaan kacau apa dihatinya. Setengahnya senang karena Dazai ternyata selama ini menunggu coklatnya, setengahnya lagi kesal karena ia merasa bodoh, galau ingin memberi atau tidak yang rupanya tiada gunanya.

Meninggalkan Dazai yang masih terkapar dengan senyum kecut yang kini terlukis.

Diambilnya coklat yang menutupi matanya, duduk dengan erangan lalu membuka bungkus coklat dari Chuuya dan mulai melahapnya dengan wajah masam. "Chuuya jahat! Masa ngasih coklat aja harus pake pukul?! Mana ditinggal lagi!"

.

.

.

**End**

.


End file.
